The game of life
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Harry prepares to sneak out of the Burrow after the battle of little Whinging, however, George stops him and the two share an insightful conversation. Harry never knew that the twins were so prepared for war until he heard from George that the best way was to keep hope alive in the heart.


Harry hauled his rucksack onto his shoulder and walked silently down the creaking corridor inside the Burrow. Slowly and cautiously he attempted to move without alerting any other inhabitants to his movement. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs he sighed. As far as he was concerned he was to blame for everything that was happening, the boy who lived might defeat Lord Voldemort but it was impossible for him to protect everyone he cared about. Proof of this being the sudden death of his own white angel Hedwig and the strong warrior that was Alastor Moody. Though he longed to rewind time for them, he also wanted to do the same more for George – of whom had to suffer through the pain recently inflicted on him.

Without even a thought, his body controlled him and led him into the main room. The sight brought forth an ache to his heart as he saw George lying in on the sofa, he was now in his own clothes because Mrs Weasley refused to let him sleep in blood stained clothes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a black jacket over the top and fading blue jeans. His head was still wrapped in a white bandage which showed the hole in his head because of the bloody which had seeped through the thin material – he appeared to be sleeping. Beside him and sitting with his back against the sofa was his twin, Fred. Fred had earlier refused to go and sleep upstairs and also to fall to sleep at all should George awake with a sudden start, therefore Mrs Weasley had no choice but to put some sleeping potion in his drink – George having encouraged this idea before he followed his twin in sleep. It was no surprise that Fred was in the exact same outfit as his brother. Harry turned and prepared to leave when suddenly a voice caught his attention.

"Nice try, you're not very sneaky." The voice was laced with amusement in an attempt to hide the pain masked underneath from the effort that speaking took. Harry turned back and saw George's grinning face, shining through his obvious weakness. When Harry just looked at him with surprise and nothing else, George forced himself up into a seating position. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry thought about lying to him so he could leave but knew he owed him the truth. He remembered back to the first time he'd met the twins, they were some of the first young wizards to show him kindness back when they helped him get his luggage sorted on the train – even before they knew he was famous.

"No-one else is going to die or get hurt because of me." He just said simply. George rolled his eyes with a groan. Harry didn't expect him to understand it. The twins only ever saw the upside in things… well, not especially true. He had seen them quite sombre when Ginny was dragged to the chamber and when Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini, but still.

"Not this again. Think, Harry, this is a war that ol' no nose started. Whether you like it or not people are going to get hurt, even if you're not here we'll still go into battle." All Harry could do was stare at him. "Look, I get that you feel bad but if you walk out that door now it won't do anyone any good and it won't erase anything that's happened."

"You don't get it," Harry sighed and turned back to the door. George stood up and started to follow Harry but he had miscalculated things, he had gotten up too fast and soon the room was spinning around him. He couldn't control his feet so he fell down onto one knee and squeezed his eyes shut with a gasp, a hand to his head. Hearing this Harry soon turned back and grabbed George's arm, putting it around his shoulders and leading him back to the sofa. "I'm sorry. But I've only ever caused bad things to the people I care about. You all have been the family I never had, so I don't want to repay you like this." With a small moan George sat down but grabbed Harry's arm and pulled to get him to sit with him.

"Listen to me. Everyone runs into people for a reason. If not for you, Fred and I wouldn't have our business. If not for you Neville wouldn't be able to conjure most spells that he can now. If not for you our father might well be dead by now and our sister. If you keep looking at every little bad thing how the hell do you expect to win this?" He asked and saw Harry's confusion. "Why do you think Fred and I joke all the time? It's because if we don't then there is no hope and hope and happiness is the only thing that'll get you through bad times. Reassurance that things will always get better. I'll get better, so stop moaning, would ya?" At the end of his speech Harry just stared at him.

"I-I had no idea," He said softly. "I didn't know you two felt like that. I'm sorry, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" George grinned madly and clapped a hand on Harry's back. "I managed to get through to ya, I'll add that to my many achievements." His laugh spread contagiously to Harry.

"But Ron, Hermione and I will have to part ways soon. Dumbledore was specific with what he wanted only the three of us to do." He told him sheepishly.

"I know," George nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't mean you have to bear all the weight alone. Fred and I have some tricks up our sleeves to help with the Order. But I'm sure you'll hear about it if it works." He winked jokingly. He wasn't going to mention Potterwatch now, he didn't want to promise something that may or may not yet be possible. Harry watched him suspiciously then nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I tried to run off, you seemed dizzy though. Will you be ok?" He wondered nervously.

"Course I will. Don't tell Fred about that though, he'd worry all the way to the grave."

But little did George and Harry know was that simple sentence would ring true and no matter what happened or who felt they were to blame, it was inevitable. Because it was war that would destroy hope. But the hearts of each individuals strength will keep the smiles going because another angel will be added to the stars and they, in peace, can watch over others as they connect and support each other in the game of life.

**Review please? **


End file.
